daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Belle Black Brady
Isabella "Belle" Black Brady (formerly Kiriakis) is a fictional character from the NBC soap opera, Days of Our Lives. Created by head writer, James E. Reilly, she was born on October 21, 1993, as the only child of super-couple, John Black and Marlena Evans. She is also one half of the super-couple, Shawn Douglas Brady and Belle Black. Belle was rapidly aged to a teen when Kirsten Storms was hired to portray the character from August 5, 1999, to July 16, 2004. Charity Rahmer briefly played the role from July 19 to August 9, 2004. Martha Madison appeared in the role from August 10, 2004, to March 21, 2008. In June 2015, Madison confirmed she would reprise the role of Belle in November, as part of the show's fiftieth anniversary celebration. On March 21st 2016, it was announced that Madison was once again leaving the soap. Her last air date was September 12, 2016. It was then announced that Madison would return once again in 2017. Her first air date was January 24, 2017, and last was February 20, 2017. Martha Madison will return to the series as Belle on December 4, 2017. In November 2019, it was announced that Madison will return as Belle on Days of Our Lives: The Digital Series entitled “Last Blast Reunion,” starting November 29. Storylines Belle is the daughter of John Black (Drake Hogestyn) and Dr. Marlena Evans (Deidre Hall), making her the half-sister of Sami Brady (Alison Sweeney), Eric Brady (Greg Vaughan), Paul Narita (Christopher Sean) and Brady Black (Eric Martsolf) (the only sibling with whom she was raised). Originally, the residents of Salem believe that Belle is the daughter of Marlena and Roman Brady ( Then Wayne Northrop). Belle however is conceived on John's private jet on the night of Marlena's wedding anniversary to Roman. John and Marlena's airplane encounter also marks the beginning of a torrid affair which Sami witnesses when she sees the couple making love several weeks later on the Titan Industries board room table. Aware of the affair, Sami, keeps the knowledge secret for several months. When Marlena discovers that she is pregnant, John asks for a blood test that will determine if he is the father of the unborn child. By then, Sami is working as a volunteer at Salem Hospital. She accesses the results of the paternity test that confirms John as the father and changes the results. Later, the distraught teen kidnaps Belle and tries to have her legally adopted. Stefano DiMera (Joseph Mascolo) eventually forces Marlena to confess to Roman and all of Salem the truth of her affair with John. Later still, Stefano reveals the truth of Belle's paternity to the Brady family after reading Sami's diary. As a teen at Salem High School, Belle begins an ill-fated relationship with bad boy Philip Kiriakis (Then Brandon Tyler) but soon falls in love with Shawn Douglas Brady (Then Jason Cook). Best friends with Mimi Lockhart (Farah Fath), Belle's peers are shocked to see her burgeoning friendship with "Ghoul Girl" Chloe Lane (Nadia Bjorlin). In 2001, Belle goes on a class trip to Puerto Rico. Belle, Shawn and Philip embark on their own on a missing-jewel hunt in search of a ruby that belongs to Alice Horton (Frances Reid). After a near-drowning, the teens are successful and Shawn is able to return the ruby to his great-grandmother. Once back in Salem, a troubled classmate, Jan Spears (Heather Lauren Olsen), confides to Shawn that she had been raped by the father of recent arrivals to Salem, siblings Nicole Walker (Arianne Zucker) and Brandon Walker (Matt Cedeno), and is now pregnant. Shawn agrees to claim paternity, thereby destroying his blossoming relationship with Belle. Despite her sense of loss, Belle is accepted to Columbia University, and makes it through her senior year as class valedictorian. Moreover, after Jan's miscarriage and the truth of her rape comes out, Belle forgives Shawn and tentatively reunites with him at the "Last Blast" Dance. Later that summer, during meteor showers on the Fourth of July, Belle and Shawn rescue the faux-alien-Gemini-twins, Rex Brady (Kyle Lowder) and Cassie Brady (Alexis Thorpe), who as it turns out were the children of Roman and Kate Roberts (Lauren Koslow). Deciding not to move to New York City, Belle attends Salem University where she lives in the same campus dorm with Shawn, Rex and Cassie, while more economically challenged Mimi lives at home. Belle and Shawn commit to a future together, but suffer another setback during Victor and Nicole's New Year's Eve wedding when Colin Murphy (Justin Melvey) is murdered. Though Shawn shot at Colin and missed, he still felt responsible. Meanwhile, Belle works as an intern at her father's company, Basic Black. Headed for success as a fashion designer, Basic Black opts to feature Belle's designs, but Belle becomes increasingly disturbed when some of Salem's most prominent citizens are murdered by the Salem Stalker. The killer murders nine people before police uncovered the killer's identity, Belle's own mother Marlena. A devastated Belle lies to Shawn to provide an alibi for her mother. When Alice Horton (Frances Reid), Shawn's great grandmother is murdered, Shawn leaves town. Unbeknownst to Belle at the time, Jan Spears held Shawn captive in a cage; this allowed Belle to grow closer to Philip. Harboring a secret crush, Philip provides Belle with some much-needed solace and eventually persuades her to be with him. When Shawn returns, his personality undergoes a profound change. Philip and Belle agree to marry; Shawn only realizes his true feelings for Belle on the eve of her wedding to Philip. Belle also realizes the true extent of her feelings for Shawn, but fails to tell Philip before he ships out with his Marine unit. Shawn then attempts to rescue his former friend when Philip is taken hostage. Belle stays married given the extent of Philip's injuries. Later, Belle gives birth to Claire Brady, who is really Shawn's daughter. Eventually, Claire's paternity is revealed, and Belle tells Phillip that she does not love him. Pregnant again, doctors tell Belle the baby would not survive. Philip makes the decision to terminate Belle's pregnancy after assuring her that he would not let the baby die. Utterly devastated, Belle leaves Philip and moves in with her parents. Ready to resume her relationship with Shawn, Belle begins to pressure Shawn to be a more responsible father. Shawn opts to respond by sleeping with former prostitute, Willow Stark. After Victor kidnaps Claire, a custody battle ensues, pitting Brady against Kiriakis. The conflict came to a head while at sea when Philip loses hold of Claire and the baby is swept overboard. Belle and Shawn eventually reunite with Claire; Shawn proposes marriage even as Belle and Philip grew closer. The passion-tossed triangle continues to undergo several more trials and predictable miscommunications when in November 23, 2007, Shawn and Belle marry even though Belle continued to have feelings for Philip. In March 2008, Shawn and Belle once again reconcile and decide to sail the world, strengthen their marriage, and bond as a family by taking Claire with them (as Bo and Hope did with Shawn), then together they are written off the daytime soap. In November 2016, Belle returned to Salem with Shawn and their teenage daughter Claire. Belle had cheated Shawn while in Maine, and they were in the process of getting a divorce. Claire was also mad at Belle for wrecking their family, and Belle became jealous when Claire started to become friends with her singing coach Eve Donovan. Sami stole money from the DiMera family, and gave a portion to Belle. Belle had a couple of creepy encounters with Andre DiMera (Thaao Penghlis), who brainwashed Chad DiMera (Billy Flynn) to seduce Belle, and find out where Sami hid the money. After almost being caught by Abigail Deveraux (Kate Mansi). Belle realized she was making a mistake. Belle rekindled her relationship with Philip even though Claire hoped her parents could work things out, and Claire only came to resent Belle more when she learned Belle was seeing Philip. Using the money Sami gave her, Belle purchased Victor's old club, so Claire could have a place to practice her singing, but Claire saw it as Belle trying to buy her love. After a lot of ups and downs, Shawn And Belle finally find there way back to one another. Belle gets a job offer for DiMera Enterprises from Chad, but it would require her to move to Hong Kong. After some hesitation, she accepts Chad's offer and her and Shawn leave. Belle returns to Salem on January 24, 2017, to February 20, 2017. Belle is last seen in July 2019. Gallery Belle Black Martha Madison.jpg Philip reconnects with Belle.JPG Victor Philip Belle.JPG Claire Brady family2.jpeg Claire Brady family.jpeg Andre Belle 01.jpeg Andre Belle 02.jpeg Belle holds Claire.JPG Belle-ShawnD.JPG Claire with her parents.JPG Andre threatening Kate and Belle.JPG Marthamad.jpg CXVOwkXUsAAmcB5.jpg Chad-belle-kiss-dool-hw.jpg 44490287_10218044110000534_5387020966469566464_n.jpg EBYKrUaWkAAoQwA.jpeg EKQE7RuWkAAPqra.jpeg EMk-djrWsAYiw7Z.jpeg Philip-consoles-belle-last-blast-reunion-jj.jpg Belle-philip-bed-last-blast-reunion-jj.jpg Shawn-faces-belle-philip-last-blast-reunion-jj.png Shawn-confronts-belle-last-blast-reunion-jj.jpg Nancy-breaks-down-last-blast-reunion-jj.png Belle-philip-shawn-speculate-murders-last-blast-reunion-jj.jpg Belle-philip-look-photo-last-blast-reunion-jj.png Belle-looks-pensive-at-picture-last-blast-reunion-jj.jpg Belle-condolences-nancy-last-blast-reunion-jj.jpg LastBlastRe2020Together.jpg Jan-taunts-crew-last-blast-reunion-jj.jpg Jan-knife-belle-last-blast-reunion-jj.jpg Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Brady Family Category:Black Family Category:Females Category:Evans Family Category:Alamain Family Category:Characters of the 1990s Category:Characters of the 2000s Category:Characters of the 2010s Category:Days of Our Lives: The Digital Series characters Category:Characters of the 2020s